


You Gotta Fend for Yourself

by Sohotthateveryonedied



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Allergies, Bad Parent Jack Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Child Neglect, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Needles, Protective Bruce Wayne, Whumptober 2020, alternate summary: bruce makes plans to sue tim's school for child endangerment, even though they're not father and son yet BUT THEY ARE OK, he had an allergic reaction at school lmao, i gave tim a walnut allergy, it's okay though because he's got bruce now, just an IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/pseuds/Sohotthateveryonedied
Summary: Bruce is Tim's emergency contact. He gets a call to meet Tim at the ER.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948297
Comments: 28
Kudos: 874
Collections: Tim Drake and Red Robin Stories





	You Gotta Fend for Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Whump Day 29: "Emergency Room"
> 
> Title is from "Alexander Hamilton" from Hamilton!

“I’m looking for a patient.”  
  
The woman behind the ER desk looks bored as she eyes Bruce, takes in the pressed suit and diamond cufflinks. The way he fidgets, drumming his fingers on the desk and trying very hard not to look as anxious as he feels. It’s easier to reign in his worry when he’s wearing the cowl. “Name?”  
  
“Tim Drake.”  
  
“Give me a minute.” She types his name into the computer, and Bruce can’t help but wonder how she manages to type with such long fingernails. “Your son is in bed eight. It’s over there, against the far wall.” She points him in the general direction.  
  
Bruce considers correcting her on the fact that Tim is certainly _not_ his son, but he doesn’t need to tell this complete stranger that. Let her think what she wants. He thanks her and goes where directed.  
  
His chest loosens when he finds Tim sitting on a medical cot, neither bleeding out from a gaping wound nor missing any limbs. Instead he’s playing some sort of racing game on his phone, indifferent to the bustling emergency room around him. An oxygen mask sits beside him, forgotten. He and Bruce should really have a conversation about the importance of listening to medical professionals.  
  
“Hey, kiddo.”  
  
Tim looks up and his eyes go wide. “Bruce. You...actually came?” His voice is hoarse, like he’s been gargling sand.  
  
“Of course I did. I am your emergency contact, after all.”  
  
Tim blushes. “I told them not to call you. You really don’t need to be here if you’re busy, I can get a cab home. And I’m sure I can talk the doctors into letting me check myself out without an adult, so—”  
  
“It’s okay, Tim. Really. You actually saved me from a board meeting.” Tim doesn’t look at all reassured. Bruce sits on the side of the cot beside Tim, who moves over a few inches. “Your teacher told me you went into anaphylactic shock in the middle of geometry.”  
  
Tim rolls his eyes. “I got a candy bar from the vending machine and the wrapper forgot to mention there were walnuts in it. It’s not that big a deal.”  
  
“Oh, sure, not that big a deal. You just stopped breathing for two minutes. Totally normal.”  
  
“I’m breathing now, aren’t I?” Tim takes an exaggerated breath. “See? I’m fine. And, for the record, it was the teacher’s fault. I had my hand raised for a whole minute trying to tell her that I couldn’t breathe, and she didn’t even _look_ at me. Eventually I just passed out.”  
  
Bruce blinks. “You raised your _hand?_ While your _life_ was in danger?”  
  
“I didn’t want to be rude.”  
  
 _Lord, beer me patience._ “I’ll get you an EpiPen to carry with you from now on.”  
  
“I usually have one, but I used it up a couple months ago and kept forgetting to ask my dad for another one.” A shrug.  
  
“Don’t you keep one in your utility belt?”  
  
“That’s for civilians.”  
  
Bruce’s eyebrows crease. “It’s for keeping people safe, not just civilians. You’re a person, so I want you to use whatever you need to keep yourself from dying in the middle of class. Got it?”  
  
Tim nods, a little sheepishly. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good. Now, how are you feeling?”  
  
Tim flicks the IV tube. “Cortisone and a shot of epinephrine earlier. I’ll be fine.”  
  
Even so, Bruce can’t stop himself from checking Tim over anyway, just to be sure. He needs to see that Tim is okay with his own eyes. He feels Tim’s throat for any residual swelling, checks his pulse. “Can you breathe okay?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“What about your mouth, does it feel numb or tingly? Any swelling?”  
  
“No and no.”  
  
“Are you dizzy at all, nauseous?”  
  
“You do realize we’re in a hospital, right? Surrounded by actual doctors?”  
  
“Yes, and I don’t trust a single one of them unless their name is Leslie Thompkins, Alfred Pennyworth, or Bruce Wayne.”  
  
“You’re insane.”  
  
“Good. Maybe then you’ll stay alive long enough to see the new year.” Bruce takes out his cell phone and drafts the beginning of an email in his notes app. “I should call the school and give them hell for not looking after you. Or at least for not being more aware of their vending machine snacks.”  
  
He _knew_ Tim never should have been allowed in a public school. That’s like locking the most perfect, innocent kitten in the world in a cage with rabid coyotes. Completely irresponsible.  
  
“You’re overreacting, B.”  
  
“You could have died.”  
  
Tim scoffs. “Stop being so dramatic. This isn’t even the worst allergic reaction I’ve had. My parents were terrible at remembering to tell the nannies about my allergy, so there were a lot of close calls.”  
  
Bruce should be more surprised at that information. After he sues the school for the wrongful almost-death of a student, he should sue Drake Industries just for the hell of it. “Where _are_ your parents? Are they on their way?” Jack Drake is as disagreeable a man as disagreeable men get, but he’s always revving for conflict. Bruce will definitely be able to sway him to his side of this matter. They can bring it up to the board of education, draw up new regulations for the school’s allergy protocols.  
  
Tim scratches absently at the rash on his neck. Bruce swats his hand away. “Dad brought Dana on a business trip to Philadelphia. It was only supposed to last the weekend, but they decided to stay a few extra days.”  
  
“A few?”  
  
“Eleven, to be exact.”  
  
Yikes. Big yikes. “You at least called them, right? They’ll want to know you’re safe.”  
  
“I called Dad when I first got here, but he didn’t pick up so I left him a message. I’m pretty sure he got it, because Dana keeps texting me to make sure I’m okay and asking if they should come home early. Dad still hasn’t said anything, but I’m sure he’s worried too.” Even as Tim says the words, it’s clear he doesn’t believe them.  
  
Never mind, fuck Jack Drake. Bruce can find another parent to start an alliance with—one who actually _cares_ about their kid. Maybe Crystal Brown is free tonight…  
  
Bruce flags down a passing nurse. “Can I get some discharge papers for my son, here?” Might as well throw that in, give himself some extra authority. Whatever gets them out of here quicker.  
  
“Thank _god,”_ Tim says. He plucks out the IV and swings his legs off the bed. “I’m sick of this place. You can just drop me off at home and I’ll be all set.”  
  
“Drop you off? You’re coming home with me, Tim.” Was that part not clear?  
  
“It’s cool, really. I’ll be fine after some rest. You don’t have to look after me.”  
  
“I know I don’t have to. I want to.” Bruce thanks the nurse who brings over the discharge papers in record time. People really don’t appreciate nurses enough; he should donate a few million to boost their salaries. He pushes the clipboard into Tim’s hands. “Here, fill these out and we can get going. I’ll call ahead and have Alfred make supper.”  
  
“And then I can go home?”  
  
Bruce shrugs, eyes fixed on his phone screen as his thumbs fly. “You already have a room made up at the manor, so I don’t see why you can’t stay over tonight. Besides, I’d like to keep an eye on you, just in case.” Anaphylaxis can be a tricky thing.  
  
“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a mother hen?”  
  
“Once or twice.”  
  
“Well, they’re right.”  
  
Bruce snorts. He works more on his email draft to the school, making a mental note to censor out the swear words during revision. He’s getting flashbacks to years ago when Jason had a close call with some shrimp at a party for a museum opening. Bruce nearly decimated the catering company for not putting out warnings for potential allergens.  
  
“Tim?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“How come I’m your emergency contact?”  
  
Tim freezes. He doesn’t look at Bruce and twiddles the pen, quiet for a moment. “I don’t know. I guess I didn’t know who else to put? I figured it would never actually be _needed,_ so it wasn’t like you’d ever find out about it anyway. But don’t worry, I’ll change it tomorrow so you don’t need to do this again.”  
  
“No,” Bruce says, a little too quickly. “Keep it. It’s...more logical for it to be me. And I really don’t mind.”  
  
“You sure? You don’t have to.”  
  
“I want to. Partners look out for each other, right?”  
  
Tim’s cheeks are flushed under the allergy-induced redness, but he nods. “Right.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to mosey on down to my Tumblr!](http://sohotthateveryonedied.tumblr.com/)


End file.
